


Remember, It's Bigger on the Inside

by alexcat



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Yasmin tells us about the Doctor.





	Remember, It's Bigger on the Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/gifts).



My name is Yasmin and I’m a copper, well, I was one. Constable Khan. 

Then _she_ came and, along with Ryan and Graham, we travel the universe! Can you believe that? The Universe! We also hop around in time. We went back to when my Gran was young and the world was changing in India and Pakistan. That was an eye opener, I’ll tell you. 

Oh, who is she? 

She’s called The Doctor. No one pays much attention here on earth when she says that, but out in space (Yes, I said space), people perk up and listen when someone says The Doctor. The day we met her, she didn’t seem to have a clue who she was, but now she does, even says she was a man before. 

Before what? 

She’s sort of like a universal police constable. She goes around finding things wrong and making them right again. You wouldn’t believe all the adventure me, her, Graham and Ryan have been on! We even met Rosa Parks in America! 

Sometimes I don’t believe it myself! 

You can join us! The TARDIS, that’s her ship, looks like a plain old fashioned police box, but it’s huge on the inside! There’s room for you, I promise! 

I gotta go. The doctor is calling. Oh, no, I have no idea where we’re going. We always find someone who needs our help. 

Maybe I’ll see you around, yeah?


End file.
